


family ties

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Together they worked through all of their worries about entering parenthood for the first time together. While they knew that they were bound to make a few mistakes here and there, they’d done their absolute best to give their children the best life possible.-a one shot that looks into the life of diego and eudora as parents.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Kudos: 8





	family ties

He’s roused awake from his deepened slumber by the sounds of light giggling and the feeling of someone crawling onto the bed, slyly weaseling their way in between his and Eudora’s sleeping bodies. Diego stirred, rubbing a hand over his heavy lidded bleary eyes. He blinked a few times before gaining clear vision. Looking down he sees two bodies squished between them, hiding underneath the burrows of covers. 

A soft smile curls upward on his lips when he hears them bursting out into a bough of silly giggles. 

“What’s this?” He asks, feigning a playful naivety, indulging into their game. He sits up, peeling the covers back to look underneath them. He gasps a playful shock when he peers under it to see both of his kids. 

They shrieked a loudened giggle as they squirmed around, still attempting to hide from their father. 

“I wonder where Carmen and Charlie are...” Diego says aloud, pulling the covers all the way off of their bodies revealing the kids. 

They were still clad in their jammies which were now tousled and wrinkled from the night of sleep. Carmen’s billowy curls were messily strewn about over her head. Charlie sported a singular sock that was on his right foot; probably having fallen off sometime during the night.

Glancing over his shoulder, he looks at the round clock that was perched on the nightstand to see that it was only a little past eight o’clock. Usually, it was Eudora who was up around this time attending and playing with the children while Diego slept in and settled in with a few extra hours of sleep. 

But recently, with Eudora being promoted to detective, she’s been working hectic hours and has been getting in late than usual. Diego had the responsibility of being on bathing duty and tucking the kids in at night. Last night, she didn’t get home until late after two in the morning. She’s been working excessively on this homicide case, trying to solve and close it.   
  
Diego’s being bombarded by both kids as they jump atop of him, Carmen wounding her short arms around his neck. 

He smiles, wrapping an arm around her body and pulling her close. “Good morning. Did you guys sleep okay?” He questioned, extending his other arm out to console Charlie. 

Recently, Charlie had been experiencing nightmares; causing him to wake up every day this past week screaming loudly and crying out for his father. Diego understood the pain of being tormented by these night terrors because when he was younger, he too experienced them.   
  
Luckily he had his mother Grace to help aid and calm him down so he knew the necessary steps to comfort his son. 

Charlie nodded his head, “I didn’t wake up once last night.” 

“That’s good, buddy. What about you, Bug” He asks, now diverting his attention to his five year old daughter––who was the splitting image of Eudora: same eye shape, color, plush little nose, and curly brown hair. The identical resemblance was scary. 

“Mhm. But the thunder woke me up.” She said, frowning a bit. 

Next to them, Eudora stirred, muttering incoherently under her breath as she turned her head to the side and pulled the covers further over her body. 

“Hey, guys, let’s go make some breakfast while mommy sleeps. Okay?” He suggested, grabbing ahold of a child and lifting them in each of his arms. He didn’t want to further disturb Eudora while she was sleeping. 

Standing to his feet, he cradled each of his children then made his egress from the bedroom walking down the hall to the kitchen. 

“What are you guys thinking; pancakes or oatmeal?” He ponders, looking between the two of them with raised brows, waiting to hear their answers.   
  
Normally, Eudora had the duty of making breakfast. Diego was awful at cooking which was a result of their current limited choices. He was only able to make easy things; food he couldn’t mess up entirely like pancakes and oatmeal. 

“Pancakes!” 

“I want cereal!” 

They each clamored indifferently in response. 

Diego groaned softly as he eased them both down into their chairs. 

“I’ll make both. Car, what kind of cereal do you want?” 

—

If you would’ve told Diego that he was going to be a father to two five year old twins, and married to the most beautiful woman that he ever laid eyes on he would’ve told you you’re nuts.

Growing up, he always wished for a family: one that consisted of stability and warmth and love. He was denied all those things when he was younger, his mother made up for all the loss as much as she could but it was a lot of damage control from Reginald’s callousness. 

Their father never told the kids that he loved them, he didn’t comfort them whenever they had a nightmare, didn’t hug, console, show affection to them in any way. Because of that, Diego assumed that he was destined to be just as emotionally repressed like his father. 

For a while, he was. That is until he met Eudora. It took a while for him to let down his guarded barriers and talk about his feelings and emotions with her, but she was the reason for his substantial change in demeanor. She helped him understand how to properly communicate with someone. 

He was absolutely _terrified_ when Eudora told him that she was pregnant. He didn’t have a stable father figure and his relationship with his family had been dysfunctional. He didn’t have a model on how to properly be a good father. His apprehension was prominent. His fears heightened. 

He assumed the worst: that he would inevitably end up ruining the kids’ life. But as always, Eudora was there to help ease his worries and trepidation’s. 

Together they worked through all of their worries about entering parenthood for the first time together. While they knew that they were bound to make a few mistakes here and there, they’d done their absolute best to give their children the best life possible.

For them that extended beyond materialistic things: they showered their children with affection and love and was attentive in their lives. From the moment they were born Diego and Eudora promised to be the best parents to Carmen and Charlie and they have been. 

It took a while for Diego to get used to the fact that he now had two people depending on him, two people he shared the responsibility of making decisions for that would impact their lives forever. 

He hadn’t been around children, never even held a baby before the kids were born. They were so small and fragile when they arrived. He was petrified that he’d accidentally drop one of them. 

But that very moment when the nurse eased Charlie into his arms, he felt an instantaneous feeling of love and adoration swelling in his heart. Besides Eudora and his mother Diego had never felt that kind of love for anyone before, the parental instinct of wanting to protect them from everything. 

He loved his family more than anything. He never thought he’d ever have this; a family full of love and happiness. 

—

He’s standing at the stove flipping a pancake when he feels a pair of hands resting at his waist. He smirks, glancing over his shoulder and looking at Eudora. 

“Morning, beautiful.” 

She smiled blithely, her eyebrows raised as she leaned forward and pecked a greeting kiss against his mouth. 

“Beautiful? Uh oh. What did you do?” She accents, placating a playful accusatory tone as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I didn’t do anything. Can’t I just compliment my wife?”   
  
Eudora’s smile widened as she nodded her head, standing on the tip of her toes and she pulled him in for another kiss, deeper this time. She pulled away from Diego, giggling when he chased after her lips with a pout. 

Eudora walked over to the table to where her children were still seated and eating their food. 

“Hi, my little angels!” She coos in vim, pecking the top of both of their heads. 

“Hi, mommy!” Carmen responds, polishing off the last of her frosted flake cereal.   
  
“Mommy, we missed you.” Charlie says, his comment makes Eudora a little sad. Lately she’s been coming home late and leaving early, barely having time to see the kids.

This case was excessive, harder than any case she worked before but luckily through their hard work and determination, they succeeded in closing the case after finding the perpetrator that was responsible for committing the heinous crime. This meant that she would no longer have to be at the station late hours of the night and that she could finally spend time with her family again. 

“I know, baby. I missed you guys too.” She smiles sadly, running a hand through his hair. “But I’m gonna be home again. To tuck you guys in. To read your bedtime stories, to make you breakfast.” She felt awful for missing out on these things. They seemed so simple but she enjoyed spending every moment with her children and husband. She felt left out every time she wasn’t around. 

“Does that mean you’re coming to the aquarium with us?” He asked with wide eyes, expression hopeful. 

Eudora chuckled as she nodded her head. “Yep. We’re gonna leave in about an hour. While I eat, your dad’s gonna get you guys bathed and dressed then afterwards your dad and I are gonna get ready and then we’ll leave.” 

This seemed to excite them even more. Carmen shoved the last spoonful of cereal into her mouth while Charlie bit onto the last bite of his pancake.

“Done!” They said in tandem.   
  
Diego laughed at his kid’s antics, gathering their dirty dishes and placing them into the sink filled with sudsy dishwater. “C’mon guys. Let’s get ready.”

—

The entire day was filled with nonstop fun. Their arrival at the aquarium had been exciting. They walked around, spectating every fish and other aquatic animal that they had displayed in their. 

Afterwards, they stopped and got a box of pizza to take home. They all plopped down onto the couch watching Nemo (the kid’s choice), while consuming the cheesy pizza. It wasn’t until halfway into the movie when the kids had drifted off into a deep slumber. 

“Should we take them?” Eudora asked, peering down at Charlie who was resting with his head on her lap, arm slung around her waist. 

Diego shook his head, running his hands through Carmen’s hair. “No. They look so peaceful and tired. They’ll be alright here for the night.” 

Eudora and Diego ended up falling asleep on the couch as well. They intended to finish the movie but had succumbed to their own exhaustion as well. 


End file.
